


Fake Scares And Real Kisses

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Dean in Denial, Haunted Houses, M/M, Protective Castiel, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It, Scared Dean, Scary, Walkthrough Maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam insists that he and Dean stop at a scary walk-through haunted house in New Orleans. Luckily for Dean, who tries to make it seem he's fearless, Cas shows up at the same time, and though he won't admit it, he wouldn't protest if the angel held his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Scares And Real Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to a haunted house tomorrow and it made me want to write this haha.

"Come on, Sam, why do we have to do this?" Dean sighed, crossing his arms after parking Baby.

"Because we're in the area, Dean," Sam insisted.

Dean scoffed. "What if there're clowns, huh?"

"There aren't, I made sure of it. We're not going to Blood Circus down the road, we're going to this one for a reason."

"I think we should go to Blood Circus," Dean grinned.

"No way."

"You're such a nerd sometimes, ya know that?"

"At least my obsession is healthy! Liking haunted house attractions is better than liking... friggin' alcohol and porn!"

"Hey, I like more substantial shit than that!" the older Winchester protested.

Suddenly, Cas appeared in the backseat, and Sam smirked. "Speaking of..."

Dean shot him a death glare, and Cas poked his head between them, resting his arms on the seats. "I was looking everywhere for you two. Why are you in New Orleans? Is there a hunt here?"

Dean sighed, tossing his hands up. "Nah, Sammy just had a fuckin' geek fest when he found out we were coming through here, and insisted we visit at least one haunted house."

"Haunted house?" Cas asked, tilting his head, "But... don't you visit haunted houses every day?"

Dean held out his arms, but Sam just bitchfaced them.

"No, he means _fake_ haunted houses. Like, made for fun and scaring people."

"I fail to understand why you would seek something like this out."

"You and me both, pal," Dean huffed, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Forget it."

They sat there for a few seconds, and Sam cleared his throat.

"So. We goin' in?"

"If we have to. Cas, you coming?"

"What?"

"You wanna come with us?" Dean asked, turning back, "I mean... only if you... don't have any other stuff you gotta get done..."

Sam smirked again, looking out the window, and Dean was ready to punch the little (big) dweeb.

"I suppose it might be enjoyable to experience some leisure activity with you, Dean."

There was more silence.

"You too, Sam."

They all got out, and went over to the entrance of the place. Dean felt weird all over for not wearing his FBI clothing, 'cause whenever he was at places like these, it was usually to investigate a crappy animatronic-went-wrong accident.

"Aw, come on," he complained, surveying the decor, "Seriously?"

The manic laughing of an invisible man sounded overhead, and a cheesy greeting played.

_"Enter if you dare into Mort's Mausoleum, and try to survive the hallways of insanity!"_

Sam had to hide his grin, and they walked up to the ticket booth.

"Hi, three adults please?" Dean sighed, forking out some cash, and the guy, who looked really bored, nodded, yawning.

"Right that way," he muttered, and pointed to a door with fake blood all over it and a painted 'Turn Back!'

Castiel tapped Sam's arm. "Why are they urging us to turn back if we just paid our money?"

"It's just for effect," Sam explained.

They walked in, and were immediately greeted by darkness.

"Well. This ain't all too different than our everyday lives," Dean joked, and suddenly, a pawing hand reached out in front of Cas. The angel frowned, and batted it away.

Sam laughed, and strode on ahead as moans, groans, and chains echoed around them.

"I can see why you are frightened, Dean," Cas mumbled to the hunter, nodding.

Dean balked. "Dude, I am not frightened. You kiddin' me? _This_ place?"

The angel shot Dean a look. "You forget, I am still impressioned onto your soul. I can tell what you're feeling."

"Oh... really?" Dean asked, quite nervously, "Like... all the time?"

"When I tune into it, I suppose," the angel  answered absently as they walked.

Dean sucked in a breath, and kept going.

After a second, a scream sounded behind them, and a chainsaw buzzed as well.

"Shit!" Dean yelped, and jumped a mile. Cas quirked an eyebrow, and Sam laughed at him.

"Shut up," Dean growled, but Cas smiled a little as well.

"What?" Dean snapped, and Sam shook his head.

"Now it makes sense why you didn't want to come in- you're scared!"

"I'm not scared, bitch!" Dean protested, clenching his jaw.

"Whatever jerk," the moose chided, and turned back around.

A few minutes later, they heard rattling behind them, and Dean turned nervously.

"There's no one back there," Cas assured, and Dean grumbled something.

Just then, they turned back around to come face to face with someone dressed up as Jason, and Dean's eyes bugged. Cas puffed out his chest, and stared the killer down.

"Back off," he commanded, and the guy just put up his hands, retreating back behind a curtain.

Dean blinked. Cas had just defended him, and he didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or grateful.

"Thanks," he finally mumbled, and Cas only smiled, nodding.

They kept walking, and by now, Sam was way farther ahead, enjoying every minute of it, the man-child.

When a monster popped out, Dean tensed, then relaxed. It wasn't that he was scared of the hokey makeup or sets or whatever; he just hated being unable to defend himself when his senses were blocked. He was a very intuitive person, and he didn't like not having his gun with him.

"Relax," Cas murmured, and Dean's throat constricted as Cas took his hand.

"Wha... what're you doin', Cas?" Dean breathed, face growing hot. Thank Chuck the lights were off.

"I thought this would make you feel more comfortable," Cas explained, "If it isn't working, I can always stop."

"No!" Dean said quickly, then swallowed. "Nah, I mean, it's... it's fine, man. This way you won't get lost."

Cas just let Dean pass it off as him being the one scared of getting lost, as this is obviously how he dealt with it. He just continued to hold Dean's hand, which was clammy now, and led him through the maze.

They came to a turn, and behind the corner, someone popped out with a werewolf mask, hissing, "No escaaaape..." A ghost lady covered in blood holding an axe then ran at them, screaming, "DIE!"

Cas rooted them in place, and his eyes began to glow blue. "Take another step," the angel growled, holding up his palm, and the two employees ran back to their posts.

Dean looked at Cas, and the angel seemed smug as ever, squeezing his hand.

"Let's go," he said, and Dean followed in behind him, never letting go.

They arrived at a giant organ, where a "headless" person was playing haunting music. The next set up was an old woman hunched over a bowl, chanting words while holding a doll. Shrunken heads surrounded her, with bones and beads and such as well.

Dean huddled in, and Cas pulled him forward. They got to a dark hallway, and at the end, was the exit; the only thing was, you had to push through ten body bags hanging from hooks to get there.

"Shit, Cas," Dean muttered, "I can't see where I'm going. How'm I gonna get through?"

"Dean," Cas said softly, and the hunter turned, even though he couldn't see Cas' face.

Just then, the angel put an arm behind his head, and before Dean could react, he realized they were kissing, Cas humming against his lips.

Dean's entire body relaxed, and he found himself leaning into the kiss now, eyebrows lifting as his arms wrapped around Cas.

When they pulled away, it was because of a zombie who was groaning at them, trying to get in last scare.

This time, Dean just scowled at him.

"Really, buddy?"

The zombie guy shuffled away, rubbing the back of his neck, and Dean placed a kiss to Cas' lips again, smiling a little.

"Let's do this."

They walked down the hallway, and Cas pushed the bags out of the way for Dean. The last bag had someone actually in it, and they tried to scare them, but Cas just sliced the bag off of the ceiling with his grace, making the guy moan in pain.

They came out onto the sidewalk again, and Cas turned to Dean, winking.

"Oh... oh, that was..." he gulped, "Terrifying!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at Cas. "Seriously?"

"Yes! Oh, Sam, you should have seen Dean. He was so brave, he protected me the whole way through."

Sam stared at his brother, who was licking his lips with a stoic expression, and shrugged. "Wow. Okay, well... glad your first time was effective."

"First time?" Dean stuttered, "W-what do you mean?"

Sam looked at him strangely. "His first time in a haunted house maze, jerk."

Dean coughed. "Right. Of course."

Sam smiled as he got into the passenger's side of the car. He knew exactly what those two idiots did in there, but he wasn't going to say anything.

He wouldn't have to as it turned out, for he looked out the window to find his brother and the angel heatedly making out in the middle of the sidewalk. He was pretty sure Dean had tented his pants.

He shook his head. Pit stops were fun.


End file.
